What would happen if?
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: What would happen if in the mild of the biggest battle in Shadowhunter history, Alec's biggest fear happed?


Sorry for awful spelling and OOC moments. This is my first The Mortal Instruments story, so please don't be to mean.

I have only just started to read City Of Fallen Angles.

What would happen if….?

00000

What would happen if in the mild of the biggest battle in Shadowhunter history, Alec's biggest fear happed?

00000

The smell of blood was thick in the air; the sounds of the war could be heard from all around the young shadowhunter. There was screams of pain, shots of loved ones looking for there families, and the sound of demons chuckling in delight. Alec was shooting arrows left, right and center, all of them hitting there mark.

"Shit" He curst when his last arrow was shot. He reached for a blade and started slashing the demons all around him. Every few minutes he might catch a glimpse of another Shadowhuter, but it they were gone before Alec could get to them. He was always taught that Shadowhunters work in teams, we was looking desperately for someone, anyone.

Then he saw him, he was a Shadowhunter, judging by his one hand he held a sword, a type that Alec had never seen before, but he didn't care. Alec ran to the Shadowhunter before he lost sight of him. As he got closer, he could tell the boy (or was he a man? It was hard to tell with all the desaster) had blond hair that had been dyed black, some of his natural blond hair coming thru. Not only did this blond/black haired man looked familiar, he was no outer then-

"Sebastian" Alec spat out, anger raged in his blue eyes. For that moment the worlds seam to stop. There he was the demon who killed his little brother.

"Hello Alexander" He said with a mad look in his eye. Demons and Shadowhunters stopped what they were doing to watch the battle between Alec and Sebastian.

Alec ran for Sebastian, who easy dodged Alec's attack. With an evil look in his eyes, Sebastian's arms shot out like a snake, and grabbed the blue eyed boy.

"Now, now Alexander, I just wanted a friendly chat" Sebastian said with fake happiness. Alec kicked as hard as he could into Sebastian's lags, on a normal person, there legs would most likely be broken. But Sebastian just swore and loosened his grip just for Alec to escape.

Alec was just about to attack Sebastian again when he saw something on his right. A demon, a demon with eight lags and eight eyes. It creped forwards a bit to get a better look at the battle. It was a spider demon. And a huge one at that, not like a inch big or anything like that, no I'm talking about a spider bigger then a car! Here's the thing, Alec, a brave Shadowhunter, is terrified of spiders. So when he saw this demon he froze, like a statue.

"Alexander?" Sebastian called out, want to finish there battle. "Aren't you going to attack?" He asked.

"S-s-s-s-s" Alec sputtered. At this Sebastian gave him an odd look. The demon moved again and Alec screamed, he then ran and jumped right in to Sebastian's arms, making Sebastian drop his weapon. The scared Shadowhunter was shaking like a leaf in the arms of his greatest enemy.

Sebastian looked from the boy in his arms to the demon and back again.

"Really?" he asked, the shaken from if Alec shook his head yes. "You're really that scared over a spider demon? That's your biggest weakness? Spiders?" He asked again and got the same response. Shaking his head, Sebastian let go of Alec with one arm and picked up his weapon. He started to walk towards the demon, which only made Alec more afraid, he griped on to Sebastian like his life depend on it.

"W-w-w-what are you d-d-doing?!" He asked staring at Sebastian like he was nuts, well maybe he was…

"What does it look like? I'm going to kill the spider." He said looking annoyed.

"B-b-but it will eat us both!" Alec exclaimed as tears of fear filled his blue eyes.

"I wouldn't let it kill you ok? That's my job" He said in an almost joking voice.

"Promise?" Alec asked looking up at his brave hero, eyes sparkling.

"Promise" He said and lightly kissed Alec's forehead, a cute blush covered Alec's face.

Sebastian looked over at the demon; fear sawn threw the demons eyes. He raised his sword and slashed the demon, blood flying all over him and Alec, who let out a small whimper.

"There, there Alec" Sebastian said in a sweet voice and held Alec in his arms. "The evil spider is gone"

Alec sighed happily and was about to get out of Sebastian's arms, when the air nearby seam to change, and Valentine came out.

"Sebastian" He said. "Get rid of that thing. We are leveeing." His tone left no room of arguments.

"Of course father" Sebastian said and walked over to Magnus, who stud bay and watch the entire thing. He put Alec in to Magus' arms, and with one last kiss on Alec's cheek, he left with his father.

00000

After that crazy event, the demons diaper, or were killed and everything seemed to camel down. Alec was up in his room packing up his stuff for the trip back to America, when a piece of paper fell out the pants he was folding up. They were the same pants he worn just a few days before, during the battle. On the paper where seven numbers and a message.

XXX-XXXX

Call me, brave Shadowhunder

-Sebastian.

0000000

END!

Ok I'm thinking about doing a what would happen if….? Series, but I need ideas! So stuff like:

What would happen if Clary and Simon ate Isabelle's cooking? Anything like that.

SO give me ideas and I might wright them :D


End file.
